Gravity Falls Reverse- I Want to Break you into Pieces
by VibeSpiders
Summary: This is an alternative universe where the roles of every character is switched. This fanfiction has some heavy themes such as abuse, torture, child abuse, sexual assault, incest, blood, gore, murder, vomit, and depression. If you are feeling uncomfortable of reading these things...then stop reading... Also my English is not that great...so see any errors...private message me..
1. Chapter 1- I Want to Meet You

This fanfiction has **heavy themes** such as **child abuse, sexual abuse, incest, happiness, love, hatred, gore, blood, death, urges and depression...**

If you are **deeply affected** by these things then you might not like this fanfiction...just to **be aware** of those **trigger warnings**

Also please be aware that **my writing is terrible**...so if you **found** any **errors**... **private message me**...

 **I will not respond to public critizism.**

 **This is a shipping, slice of life fanfiction...The only two people that I'm shipping is Rev!Dipper and Rev!Pacifica**

Also I do not own Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and his team that help him creating the show...nor even the Alternative Universe, Reverse Falls.

If you are new to AU's...Reverse Falls is an alternative universe where the character switched roles...like for example...Dipper and Mabel took Gideon Gleeful and Pacifica Northwest roles in the series and the "Tent of Telepathy" and the family is rich and they own a Mansion that is called the "Pines Manor" instead of the "Northwest Manor."

Also I changed the appearance of characters...for example Ford is still present in Gravity Falls but still does his research because he wasn't able to finished the portal properly with Fiddleford Mcgucket...There is going to be a story arc about that...

Then we also have Reverse Bill...which he comes in the beginning of the fanfiction series

Other than that...I am basing this fanfiction series with Gravity Falls show's events...So it is just me rewatching every episode to fit the Reverse Falls AU...Then putting every little details in it to make it very comedic like the show's continuity is...

Always that is all that I have to say...Enjoy my writing

* * *

"Hey Pat...?" Gideon looks out the window to see the forest, "what do you see?"

"I only see a bunch of trees..." Pacifica said.

"Yes! That is correct...!" Gideon smiles with joy.

"Urg! A summer with your father is going to be exausing..." Pacifica said, "well if my parents said that I'll go...I can't refuse that because they're my parents..."

"Were childhood friends, right? So we have to stick together..." Gideon said.

"That was only for trying to save your bike almost been taken away by a bully...when you were in preschool," She said, "then my parents told me it was a good way to babysit you because you live in my house and go to the same school as I am..."

"Yeah...So...every summer break I get to see my father that is taking care some kind of shack or something..." Gideon stumbles in his word and twiddle his fingers, "he just send me away because his work is not a good environment for kids...so I promised him that I'll have to come back every summer since then...because we pinky promised..."

"Pinky promised...?" she said, "what is that...?"

"A pinky promise is telling a person that you have trust in them...and they have trust you back" Gideon said, "I read it in a book about this in japanese folk talk...if the opposite gender pinky swears...their destiny become wrapped with a red ring around their pinky...which is called, 'the red string of life'...it means that will be with your partner forever...But do you love someone that you want to perform the charm yet?"

"Hey I don't love someone...!" Pacifica said, "I don't even love boys at all!"

"But..." Gideon turns towards Pacifica and poked the both sides of his chubby freckled cheeks with his index fingers, "do you like me?"

Pacifica quickly took hand and pushed on Gideon's face, "no! Why would I date my best friend?"

"Ow! Hey that hurts, Pat!" as he moves his head and she lifts her arm down, "okay, okay...I was being a little cheeky there..."

Pacifica quickly tips Gideon's hat down and his his eyes were covered, "you got that right, Gideon..."

Gideon adjusted his hat, "okay, okay...I shouldn't have said that..." He chuckles, "although, it may happen to you...A boy is going to take you away...into the clouds..." Gideon took out his sketchbook and draw a man that looked buff, hold a sword, riding a tiger and going off the sunset with a rainbow in the background, "a man like this..."

"Why didn't you give this man in your drawing a face?" she said, "you have to make it him...attractive

"Because it is for you," Gideon writes on the top of the picture in bolded letters, "My Dream Man" and he rips it out from the book, "someone is going to love you...once you find your man...don't you want hang out, have dinner, hold hands, or even kiss the man...once you find your dream boy...make sure you have a picture of him and tape his face onto my art...that is when I know you've found someone..."

"Okay..." She willing took the art from him, "gezz...thanks..." as she folded it and put it in her bag.

"Anytime..." Gideon said as he put his arms behind his head.

* * *

"Dipper! We almost here!"

"What!" Dipper look out in the window and sees her sister in a getup, "I guess it is time to pratice again..."

Dipper was about to get up and suddenly push him back into the seat...

"What no...in a few more hours we are almost at Gravity Falls...So you don't have to bother me for a while until then..."

"Okay fine..." He said as he has his hand on his cheek with his elbow on the chair seat arm and looks out at the window, "whatever floats your boat, sis."

"Thanks, bro-bro..."

As Mabel left him alone...he saw a bus coming beside him...His parents has their own bus decorated and bedding. He sees the regular commoners use to go on cheaper prices...Dipper only sees nobody in the bus anymore until midway through the bus to see a boy by the window in a hat that he recognized it is from the Mystery Shack...Then beside him was a long blond hair girl that was about his age...

They were both sleeping together alone in the bus...Dipper seemed intersted in the girl that sat beside him. As the driver of his bus speed up merge in front of the bus...he saw on the top of the bus that it was going to "Gravity Falls."

"They're going to Gravity Falls?" He pressed his face and hands while leaning on the glass, "I want to meet her there..."

 **End Chapter**

* * *

End Notes:

Rev!Gideon make my heart melt a lot...because he is talking about adult stuff...which makes him a innuendo. Just read abour his cuteness of twiddling his fingers and he is artistic too. Then nickname Pacifica, "Pat"...Oh god that is so cute.


	2. Chapter 2- A Lucky Day

"Here we are kids," the bus driver said as he stopped the bus, "Gravity Falls...the Mystery Shack...just let me help you with your bags..."

"Thank you sir..."

As they arrived at the Mystery Shack, they saw a tubby man in front with a black suit, eye patch, a red fez, and a 8-ball cane.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack fellas..." He said

"Dad!" Gideon ran up to his father and jumped on him and fell on the ground.

"It's been a while son..." He said as he got up on his feet, "and who is this pretty little lady?"

Pacifica blushed, "my name is Pacifica Northwest..."

"Ah the Northwest family...glad to meet you," he took out his hand to shake hands with her, "name is Bud Gleeful, little daring...Gideon's father. It is seems your parents has taken good care of my boy."

"Dad...Not in front of her..." Gideon tugs on his father's arm...

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't know my boy has a girlfriend..."

"What?!" Pacifica and Gideon blushed, "no it is not like that!"

"Dad she is not my girlfriend!" Gideon said, "she is like a older sister to me..." as he twiddled his fingers again.

"Okay then kids we better get inside..." Mr. Gleeful said as he directs them to the shack, "I have your rooms setup in the attic...Two beds to sleep together in..."

"Um...there a way...is to sleep in my bedroom with me..." he said, "or sleeping with our maintenance man, Deuce..."

"Okay...I'll sleep with Gideon..." she said.

As they got up the stairs to the attic, there were two beds on one side...on the right is a wood frame with a flower on the headrest...on the left was a wood frame without a headrest...a table and small wooden drawers that separates the two beds and a rounded green rug.

"I chose the one on my right!" Pacifica said as she ran towards it and jumps on it

"Hey! No fair!" Gideon said, "how come you get the girlish bed..."

"Hey...if you want me to find a boy here in town...then would you like give me this bed as a reward," she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Oh that is right! It is time for you to have summertime romances," Gideon said as he said on the bed on the right and took off his hat, "then you can keep the bed for now...but you promised me to have a boyfriend by the end of summer?"

"Yeah sure..."

"Then it is a bet," Gideon took out his hand, "twenty dollars...if you lose by the end of summer with no boyfriend...then you lose twenty dollars..."

"And if I win," Pacifica took out her hand, "I'll design you the best outfit that you have to wear for at least a week..."

They both shook hands and nodded, "deal!"

As Gideon starts unpacking his bag on his bed, "you know if you lose...I'll have enough money to buy the full pack of the Star Rangers..." Gideon unravels his poster that show that Star Rangers...a group of three people in a stance. Gideon got on the bed with cellophane tape on his wrist and taped the poster behind him.

"Hey! Give me that tape for a second!" Pacifica was behind Gideon...

"Yeah sure," Gideon said as he firmly pressed his fingers on the wall for he tape would stick on the wall and slowly gives Pacifica the tape, "here you go, Pat..."

"Thanks," she said and she grabs the tape and quickly took out Gideon's drawing from earlier and taped on the wall.

"Hey my drawing..."

"If it going to be a bet...it is going to be a bet..." she said, "this drawing represents the man of my dreams and I going to find him someday during the summer break."

"That's the spirit..." Gideon chuckles.

* * *

"We're finally here!" Mabel said.

"Yeah...Another lousy time with our Grunkles..." Dipper said, "I wonder what they're making us this time...Some more fireworks..."

Then they confronted with their Grunkle Stan, "hey kids...are you already to perform tonight...?"

"Tonight?" Dipper yelled.

"Yes tonight...my brother Ford is not doing anything tonight because he have to..." He raises his arms and did a jester with his fingers, "do his research on his weird mystical powers and on monsters to enslaved for the next act to kill with..."

"How about the human slaves that we have already?" Mabel said, "those are much better..."

"Sweetie he's not going to do that..." Stan said, "we done so many acts with human subjects...and manipulate with Will Cipher's powers...But I know you guys are going to do a good job for the summer break because you come every year...A great attraction ever year with your acts come once in a while...and more tourist this year...So we can beat those guys at the Mystery Shack...have you seen that place...that place is dirty..."

"Money makes the world go round..." Dipper says as he starts walking towards the Tent of Telepathy.

"Yes my boy!" Stan says, "that what the world always is and will be...No practice for tonight performance because your acts are always the same since we teach when you were kid and don't bug your Grunkle Ford..."

"Got it!" Dipper and Mabel said as they both walked into the Tent...

"Dipper...?"

"Yes Mabel...?"

As Mabel got close to Dipper's side, "are we going to a song act with some levitating knives...? Then the box trick...Or maybe do it at the same time..."

Dipper felt uncomfortable of staying something...but he could only say a few words, "I think it would be better to do at the same time with our song...we already practiced a lot...So there is no chore of remembering all the moves when we kept practicing at home"

"Yah!" as Mabel smacked his back, "That's the spirit!"

"Ow!" as he felt like his lung collapse in one breath as he bent down.

"I'll get some doves as we are going to do it together...You will obey to my call..." as she ran to the curtain in the back stage.

"Yes! I know that!" as he life the wooden board on the stage to see the supplies underneath...

"Did you want me go to town to find the perfect human in the box...?"

"Go ahead..." Dipper looks down.

"Okay...I'll see you back at before the show..." as she behind the curtains..

"Yeah bye, Mabel..."

"Also!" Mabel burst back in...

"Gah!" Dipper almost had a heart attack and land on his butt, "what?"

"Just remember what happens if you fail again like those last times," she gives him the cold eyes, "you know what Ford would to you for the weekend..."

"Yeah, Yeah I know that," as Dipper feels a sight burning on his back.

Mabel give a bright smile to Dipper, "good...I'll see you later..."

As Mabel left the tent, Dipper looks into the bag of hid supplies, "I hate it! I've always hated it! I hated myself, for doing these things in my life..."

Dipper uses his powers to setup the tent from his mystic bolo tie that was given by Ford a long time ago. Then he thought about the girl on the bus...

"That girl..." he says, "she must be in town by now..."

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

This is how I think the show started...the show only started only with Dipper monologuing the story...The next chapter is where Gideon finds Journal 3 in the forest...why is it there...isn't Ford has all the books because he is still there in Gravity Falls...


	3. Chapter 3- An Unexpected Meeting

"Hey Wendy!" Mr. Gleeful said to a woman with short ginger hair who wore a plaid shirt that is cover with a forest green question mark shirt, blue shorts, and high ankle shoes and headphones. She was holding a box in her hand, then she smiles and puts the box beside the cash register, "sure...what do you need help with..." she said.

"Can you help these kids to put up these signs...in the forest so more people would come to the Mystery Shack," Mr. Gleeful hold this signs and a box of nails, "Wendy...?"

"You two know how to use a hammer?" The lady bends down to the height of the children and she smiles.

"Yeah...we do know how to use a hammer..." Pacifica said, "my family and Gideon help to build a treehouse back at home..."

"Okay thanks!" she said, "I'm a little busy with the stuff at the shack and more tourists are coming in for the exhibit...so I can't leave the counter till the rest of the day..."

"We can do it," Gideon said.

"Good..." Wendy gives the signs, hammer, and nails to Gideon, "now you can go out till you still a yellow tag on a tree...that is when you stop...okay..."

"Okay," Gideon blushed.

"Sorry Gideon..." Pacifica touched his shoulder, "remember the bet?"

"Oh! yeah...?"

"I'll see you later Gideon!" she waved at Gideon and went to the town.

"Oh darn it," he said.

"Hey don't worry about Gideon...Girls are always like that," Wendy said, "but I get men have to more work...I'd guess..."

"oh..." the Gideon realized, "how did you know my name when we just met...?"

Wendy chuckles, "your father talks about you all the time...showing me your baby photos and your time with your father every summer...Now the sign won't go up by themselves right?"

"Right?" Gideon nods.

Gideon went out and drops the signs, nails and hammer in one place and grabs one sign out of the pile with a nail and then put up the sign on the trunk on the trees...one after the other...

"Ah...finally...last one," Gideon said as he taps the nail to the truck and heard a...

 ***Clunk***

Then he noticed that this is not a tree trunk...he uses his hammer on the tree three more times...he drops the hammer beside the tree and with his tiny hand he felt a seem on the side and pry it open to find a weird looking box inside of it with some sticky cob webs. He looks around to see anyone around him and then continued to flick some switches...Then he heard a sound behind him and it was a door opening on the ground. The runs towards it and found a book in it...and saw centipedes crawling away from the book and more cobwebs...he picks it up and blows on it to reveal a golden six fingers on the book...he quickly put the book down and saw a curved circle glass with a string attached to it.

Gideon opens the book and sees that the "property of..." has been torn apart and he flipped to the first page...and the it was in red ink, "June 18...it is hard to believe that a man that I've always worked with a period of time was actually building a portal that could break our planet in half...I SAW IT I SAW A DEMON WITH ONE EYE...he wants to get revenge and wants to destroy our world for what we have done to him...I have betrayed my partner's trust so I'll have time to hide one of his books so he will never finish this project..." he turns some pages to see monsters on it, "I hide it one of the machines that I help to create with him...he doesn't know where this book is...the only thing that I'll say to the person who find this...NEVER GIVE THIS BOOK AWAY AND DESTROY IT NOW FOR I AM NOT ABLE TO...AND IN GRAVITY FALLS THERE IS NO ONE YOU CAN TRUST..."

Gideon breathes in as he close the book, "no one you can trust..."

* * *

 ***A few hours ago***

Pacifica walks into town, she so many people that she can hang out with. The bikers, crazy cat lady, teenagers, nerds, popular kids, normals or the outcasts.

Pacifica look around town to look for the perfect boy...suddenly she didn't noticed in front of her and bumps into someone accidentally into a person with a orange shirt with a navy blue vest, a brown star hat and in small grey shorts...Pacifica fall back on her butt and closed her eyes and slowly opens them.

"Urg..." as she rubs the backside of her gluteus maximus, "ow that hurts..."

"Sorry about that..." the boy said as he took out his hand to Pacifica, "here...take my hand..."

His appearance looks so majestic as his clothes move from the wind...Could this be the dream man that she been looking for? Pacifica thought in her head for a second and then blushes as the part where she imagines the picture that Gideon drew for her riding on that tiger...then went off the distance...

"Excuse me?" the boy said to Pacifica, "are you alright?"

Pacifica came out of her imagination but was still blushing, "uh yes!" she said as she bow down to him, "I'm fine..."

"Hey! You don't have to be formal with me..." he said.

"Oh yes, sorry," she bow again to him and looks up to see the boy's face all flustered, "eh? Are alright too..."

"blaahaha," he starts to bursting with laughter, "oh my god that is so funny..."

"What's so funny..." Pacifica said, "is it my face...?"

"Nope...Sorry...you just remind be something that I thought was funny," he said clutching the side of his torso and Pacifica saw it that he was cramping from laughter...Then he rubs the backside of his head and took his hand out, "Tyrone..."

"What?" she said.

"My name is Tyrone," he said as she shook hands with him, "and yours...?"

"Pacifica..." she said.

"Pacifica what a nice name," he smiles at her and then her hears the timer on his watch beeping, "oh nuts...I guess I'll see you later..."

"Yeah...I'll see you later then..." she said, "uh where do you want to met again?"

"Sometime later in the week...I guess..."

"Okay..." as she see him go...she smiles as well in the distance, "Tyrone...such a nice name that is..."

* * *

"Pat..." Gideon said, "I need to tell her..."

"Hello!" Pacifica yells behind him.

"Gah!" Gideon almost drops the book.

"I was just in town and I wanted to know what are you doing...?" she said, "that is a nice book you got there..."

"Yeah...There is something that I like to ask you..." Gideon looks at her with strict eyes.

"After dinner...?" she said poking at his soft cheek

"Fine...after dinner..." Gideon touches his red cheek point by Pacifica and brings back the hammer and the nails back to the Mystery Shack with Pacifica.

After they had finished dinner, Gideon and Pacifica went upstairs. As he close the door, Gideon walks up to his bed and reaches underneath his bed and shows the book to her, "this books looks so cool...there we're two writers writing on this book...well the real one in black pen...while the other is red warning about the real author of this book...but this book is crazy true about the monsters in this town," Gideon said.

"Wait a moment...there are monsters in Gravity Falls," Pacifica said, "okay...I'm getting out of here..."

"No wait...I did once met a gnome by the shack when I was kid once..." Gideon said, "just once...and then you got the ghosts, floating eye balls, giant bats, condos that don't exist...and other crazy things..."

"So what do you want me to do..."

"We are going to use this book to find all these monsters..." Gideon said, "and I am going to present them to my father so I can be better at everything what he does..."

"You're a bit too young to run a business...isn't that a bit too hard..."

"Nope...The other thing I want to be is a protector of cities," he jumps on his bed and does a pose, "I want to be a superhero so everyone in this town would recognized me at their hero..."

"You are going a little over the top right now..." she said, "also I found this poster of the Tent of Telepathy...there is going to be a show tonight..."

"But my dad always says that the Tent of Telepathy is bad," Gideon said, "he told me when I was a kid to never go in there because they somehow hypnotized you and then become their slave and get murdered at the same time...then manipulate the audience that it is good and forgotten everything that happened. So they want you come back multiple times and watch more of it..."

"Oh come on Gideon...where is your sense of heroism," Pacifica said, "if you want to become just like a Star Ranger...You need to see for your own eyes who to protect..."

"Oh Pat!" Gideon said as he jumped on her and hugs her, "thank you so much!"

Pacifica took off his hat and placed on the bed and rubs his hair, "hey! Hey! We have to stick together sometimes don't you think?"

"Uh yeah..."

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Who thinks that the Tent of Telepathy is a bad idea...

I do...

Why does Dipper is trying to fake his name as Tyrone?

uh...somehow he is scared about something...


	4. Chapter 4- The Show

This is for the readers out there...this is a blood, murder, and vomit warning...if you feel uncomfortable...either stop reading...listen to music and play mario kart for the 3DS.

If you want to keep reading and you still feel uncomfortable...have a glass of water and a empty stomach...before reading

* * *

"Hey Gideon!" she whispers into Gideon's ear, "I met a boy today..."

"What?" Gideon was curious of what she said just now. Suddenly an old man came out in a pink flower hawaiian shirt, and a straw hat.

"Step right here folk put your money in the Psychic Twin's psychic sachbag...we are featuring a show like no other..." he took out a blue bag with a pentagram star with a eye on the centre of it with different colours at the tips of the star, "a show of the levitation act by twins..."

Pacifica and Gideon walked in with Deuce the maintenance guy from the shack and he had only blinked for a moment and said nothing...

"Wow...A Tent like this?" Gideon said, "this is my first time here..."

* * *

 ***flashback***

"No...I do not want to go there," Gideon said, "I will not be manipulated."

"You want to save the world..." Pacifica said, "then stop being selfish..."

"Okay if things go bad," Gideon said, "then we are leaving that place..."

"Yes fine...off we go..." she said.

As they walked down the stairs, Gideon was nervous about something, "I'm nervous Pacifica..."

"Nervous? About what..."

"What I've heard that they kill animals, monsters, and even humans," he said, "if I feel uncomfortable...or there is sometime wrong...then we can leave..."

"Well...let's see what is going to happened there..."

 ***flashback end***

Pacifica looks around the benches to see if the boy that she met in town is here in the audience...So far he is not there in the crowd...

"Pat?" Gideon asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing...Nothing really..." she said.

Pacifica is worry about something that it is a bad idea to come to the "Tent of Telepathy" she feels like the air is tight like something is choking her.

Could it be that every act...a person dies?...and everyone forgets?

Pacifica has these thoughts in her like it was something manipulating her. Could it be that she is already hypnotized...?

The lights turned off, and the spotlights spun around for a moment and pointed towards the curtains spreading apart. They were in for a show...as they saw a girl with long brown hair, a black dress shirt and pants, and was covered with a blue waist coat, the same pentagram star on her collar with a black tie underneath it and has coming out from nowhere like it was a vanishing cabinet...

"Hello America! My name is Mabel Pines!" she clapped her hands as she stopped clapping a white dove came out of nowhere and quickly send it off, "sorry my doves are on break today so I can't use them too often...but what I can use..." a cabinet appears out of nowhere and she opens the cabinet that has a boy with a angry face him with the same attire as the girl but he is wearing a cape outside navy blue with white dot or sparkles to represent the night sky and inner fabric was blue as the clothing attire, and a bolo tie with a blue stone, "my brother is here to present us the twins of psychic ability!...Hit it! Grunkle Stan!"

The old man played his piano on the stage and they started to sing and dance together. Their voices synchronizing to the music...Then Mabel yells, "everyone!"

She lifts her hand and everyone got out of their seat without any thought and were clapping to the performance...Then is when she recognized the boy on stage, even though his hair was a bit pulled back and saw what looks like a big Dipper on his forehead...but it is the same boy no doubt in her mind that that was the boy who she saw in town.

"The Pines family...I heard that name before..." Pacifica said, "that is the one of the most popular surname..."

"What really?" Gideon said, "oh yeah...their family is a business company and has ties with some politicians and even the President of the United States? No wonder my father never wants me to come here...this place is a cover up!"

"Come on! We have to leave now!" Pacifica said as she felt her legs weren't moving, "my legs...they won't move..."

"Yeah...mind too..." Gideon said, "we can't get out of here till the show ends..."

Then the twins started to make some the knives from their hands to levitate and circling around them as they move around in a circle with the same box and then stabbing the box with slits in them.

"You can't leave yet...the show is about to start..." Mabel said

Then they stab their knives into the box, Gideon and Pacific heard some kind of screaming in the box...A man's voice calling out, "make it stop...I don't want to die!"

The mysterious voice was muffled and most people could not hear from the piano playing at the same time...then the boy she knew from town thought he was a friendly guy on the first day...saw his cold eyes for the first time as he took a long sword and stabbed it through the top middle section where should be the neck is...and then Gideon saw blood drenching from the box...then he started to freak out...

"Pacifica we need to get out of here now!" Gideon said, "I feel sick right now!"

Gideon face looks like he is going to vomit and he hold Pacifica's hand very tightly...Gideon wants to leave now...and Pacifica made a horrible decision to come here. Gideon is just a ten year old boy...he can't be exposed to this...

Pacifica could only think a few words to say, "just wait until the show is finished okay...we can get out of here quick with Deuce..." Pacifica looks towards her side and see the maintenance guy gone, "crap...how on earth are we getting out!"

"Oh I think the audition is has been entertain for the moment here!" Mabel said, "Dipper Pines! Would you do the honours of ending this show..."

"With pleasure!" Dipper lifts up his cape and released white dove to the crowd, "you have forgotten about all of this!"

Dipper sees Pacifica in the crowd with the boy that was on the bus with her and was in shock to see her here.

* * *

 ***two hours ago***

"Dipper?" Mabel said while in her chair as a crying floating blue one eyed triangle was brushing her hair as she check her blue nail polished nails, "why did you left the tent?"

"I was in town and trying to find some sacrifices..."

Mabel quickly went up to Dipper's face up close and tilted her head in curiosity, "are you lying to me?!" then she suddenly slaps Dipper in the face.

"Young Master!" the Triangle said as it floated towards him in distress then Mabel block its way.

"You have a job to do in this world," she said as Dipper looks into Mabel's sadist eyes, "no love, no happiness, nor a meaningful life...we are just here in this world to embrace it negative feeling in this world: hatred, envy, and depression. You cannot leave the Pine family! That is your fate and that is how you carry on with your life...Will he is not prep for makeup for the show yet so do it for him...also Dipper if you fail tonight! You know what it is going to happen...There is only one way...accepting who you actually are!"

* * *

 ***Present***

"Dipper...what the hell are you doing?!" Mabel yelled, "those two people in the crowd don't have their memories wiped out...! Now since there is not enough powers in the birds you can make memories disappear...!"

The doves soon disappeared and Pacifica and Gideon were still unaffected by the memory wipe.

"You!" Pacifica said as she grabbed Gideon's hand as they ran away, "this is all your fault!"

Pacifica and Gideon rush out of the tent, "hey! Wait!" Dipper said as he yells out and the crowd was leaving out of the tent and started to jump off stage... and dash started towards them.

Dipper sees Gideon throwing up after he just witness a murder in front of him. Pacifica sees Dipper coming toward her and Gideon...she quickly went in front of Gideon bent down, shaken, and twitching, "not a step closer! Tyrone! Or your real name...Dipper Pines!"

"Pacifica...I am so sorry!" he said as slowly went up to her and then Pacifica kicks Dipper in the torso. Dipper felt the pain really hard on him and hugs it tightly, "ow!"

"You may think you are getting the better hand on me," Pacifica said, "go into town looking like regular boy! Then seducing girls like me! I don't think so...you are cancer to me and my little brother, Gideon...Now get out of here! Scram!"

Dipper looks Pacifica in the eyes and then runs away. Pacifica takes Gideon by the arm, "hey do you want to go to the mall...it is still open at this time..."

"Yeah sure!" Gideon said.

"There is a pizza place there...I'm sure that it helps to get your mind off for a while," she said.

 **End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5-always going to be lies

"You idiot!" Ford said as he crack his whip towards Dipper's face. Dipper falls down on the ground and felt a sting on his cheek. He then touches it and noticed it was blood, "do you know what is going if you left more than one person who remembers the performance!"

"Tsk," as the drops of blood felt to the floor, "hesitated a bit...!"

"You hesitated!" Ford yells at him, "the Pines family never hesitated!"

"I think his hesitation was the best way for the situation," Mabel walks in the room, "the two people that Dipper did not erased was the son of the Mystery Shack, and a friend of the family who kept the shack's owner a secret that he had a son."

"The son of Gleeful? I knew that the Gleeful family has a son but they sent him away," Ford said.

"Yes!" Mabel said, "although for a little boy...he handle this act very well...I am very intersted in this boy. Dipper can you help me for a moment!"

"Uh? Yeah sure! I can do that," Dipper walks up and leaves the room with Mabel, "so what is it?"

"I want that boy!" she slam her hand against the wall beside Dipper, "even though, that girl doesn't like you now...but there is a chance that I could win his heart by the end of this week and marrying him..."

"Mabel! I don't think it is going to work!"

"Oh yes it will," she gave a sinister smile to Dipper as she slowly walks backwards and then she laughs, "someday...he will be mine..."

* * *

"Are you calm down now!" Pacifica said, "after we had pizza in Hoo-Ha's Jamboree..."

"Yeah," as Gideon licks of the grease off his fingers, "I'm okay!"

"Gezz Gideon...here," she gives a paper napkin to Gideon, "wipe your fingers and face with this..."

"Oh...thanks!" Gideon takes it and wipe every finger of grease.

"No problem," she hear footsteps behind her and turned to see Dipper there, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with you privately!" Dipper his hands behind his back and he has no cape on his back.

"Gideon...here...play some arcade games while I am away," she gave a bunch of tokens to Gideon and he quickly runs to the arcade, "now that we are alone...apologizing is not going to work on me after what happened tonight..."

"Yeah..." Dipper said, "about that...my sister wants to go on a date with Gideon..."

"You what!" she said.

"She hasn't stop bugging me since," as Dipper touched the white pad on his cheek, "so she is giving Gideon a good restaurant for her first date with him..."

"Is it free!" she said.

"Yeah...everything is been paid," Dipper said, "long as Gideon is willing accept his invitation..."

"Okay fine...but I'll have ask Gideon's permission," she said, "also..I've noticed something..."

"What?" Dipper said, "what is it?"

"What happened to you?" Pacifica said, "you were fine the first time I've met you...and now you twitching a little bit...and the patch on your cheek?"

Dipper touches it, "oh, sorry...I was bit by a dog...that's is all..."

"Are you sure that is the truth?" she said.

"Yeah!" Gideon yelled, "I won!"

"Just don't forget...this wednesday...whatever if he doesn't agree to it," Dipper said, "she will come to the Mystery Shack..."

"Also...if you guys hurt us again...one more time," Pacifica said, "I will never ever forgive you..."

"Yeah sure," Dipper looks flustered and turns away, "so...I'll see you in the next two day perhaps...?"

"Possibly..."

 **End Chapter- End of Arc 1**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Depending how many hours they stayed in Hoo-Ha's. That is a pretty long time from recovering from a vomit situation...it takes two times longer to eat something for me after I vomit many times in my life...also I feel shaken and my head is dizzy. But after fours later...your head is still dizzy but at least it function properly and have your face in front of a screen.

Also in the beginning chapter of Dipper getting whipped by Ford...just think about that if it happens all the time with Dipper if he fails of what he is being asked to do.

Reverse Bill Cipher is appearing in the next arc the next day...and was order to give the invitation from Mabel about their date on Wednesday...


	6. Chapter 6- A Time and a Place

"Pat!" Gideon said, "why are we going into the forest?"

"I don't know...Maybe to get something off my mind..."

"Then why did you bring me along?" Gideon was trembling as he holds the third journal in his hands.

"Well deeper than the yellow tag is not safe," she said, "what Wendy said..."

Suddenly they heard a rustle in the bushes nearby, Gideon went behind Pacifica, "Pat...what is that?"

"I don't know but stay behind me," Pacifica took a breath in and then she yelled, "you ever you are...You must reveal yourself!" Pacifica bends down and grabs a twig, "I'm warning you..."

"Welp...my cover has been blown..." a strange voice called out...as he emerged from the bush...the voice was coming from a blue triangle, "haha! You fools!" as it used illusions to trick them that they were in a thunderstorm, "You don't how feel like when I'm..." It took hat off and started to cry, "sad..."

The illusion broke itself apart and they both saw the triangle sobbing on the ground, "hey poor thing...don't cry..." Pacifica drops her stick and almost touched the triangle, "what is this thing?"

"I don't know...some kind of cool ranch Dorito," Gideon said as he insulted the triangle, "sorry but there is no reason to cry in a place like this? Also why are you here...?"

The triangle floats back up, "oh that is right, young mistress...Mabel Pines...to got on a date with you tomorrow..."

"What?!"

"But didn't got the message?" the triangle said, "young master Dipper gave this lady the message that she will come to...please don't hurt me..."

"Okay fine..." he said, "I'm not going to hurt you..."

"That's great!"

"What the hell are you doing her Cipher!" Dipper said as he came through, "I told you to stay home do some house cleaning...!"

"Young Master!" the triangle said, "okay...I'll do them..."

Pacifica and Dipper only stared at each other. They didn't said anything but staring each other in the eyes.

 ***Tomorrow***

"Bye Gideon!" Pacifica said, "see you later!"

Gideon looks at Pacifica and whispers, "I hate you..."

The door was shut, "finally some piece and quiet..." suddenly a paper airplane glides through the room, "urg...just one day of me...someone comes to my doorstep for help...after wax figures coming to life..."

 ***Flashback***

"What do we do Pat!" Gideon said as they were circled around cursed wax figures.

"I don't know!" Pacifica quickly grabs a cup of coffee on a wax figure and its face melted, "uh? What the hell is this..."

 ***End Flashback***

"Then before that...was that weird serpent thing whatever..."

 ***Flashback***

"Pat how did know to drive a boat?" Gideon said as he holding onto his hat...from the creature...

"I don't know!" Pacifica said holding onto the steering wheel, "just shut up for a moment and let me drive this thing..."

"Sorry..."

 ***Flashback End***

"Now what does this person wants," Pacifica said as she unfolds one part of the paper and saw Dipper's name, "nope...nope," she crumbles the paper and throws it away to the wastebasket, "nope...I am not dealing with this...frick this...I don't take shit from him..."

 ***4 hours later***

"Hey!" Pacifica said, "how did the date go?"

"I don't know..." he said as he puts a baby crab in the tank behind the reline chair, "dad has a crab now..."

"Is there sometime wrong?"

"The date went nice but she insist of a night date tonight and I didn't know how to say no..."

"Like this..." Pacifica said, "no!"

"It is not that easy Pat," Gideon said, "Mabel's a cute and she's a girl...and I don't want to hurt her feelings..."

"Is she trying to pull you into the romance zone or something?" Pacifica said, "I told Dipper to not his sister to pick on you..."

"If it is alright...she wants me to meet her at the warehouse...tonight...and I'm a little scared," he blushed, "can you come with to help me to tell her about my feelings..."

"Sure...why not..." Pacifica said.

Later at night, Pacifica and Gideon went to the warehouse beside a cliff. They opened the doors to find the place filled with toys and souvenirs of the Tent of Telepathy. Dolls of two young twins that were not twins and Pacifica thought they are the founders of the show.

Then they saw a chair with its backside towards them with the moonlight shining on top of it... The chair swivels and it was Mabel in it rubbing her own doll, "hello friends...I knew that the girl would come too...So I can kill the person that I've loved and we can be together...forever..."

Pacifica sees Mabel levitating Gideon in the air and she grab a bat from the souvenir pile and she run up to her and Mabel also suspends her in the air, "this is the power of levitation...there is no tricks into this...Dipper has more powerful powers than me...I don't know why but I think it is his pack with Cipher..."

"You diseased maniac!" Pacifica said, "you are not..."

"Oh but I believe we can do a simple way to make Gideon mine..." she started to levitating scissors and then suddenly she was struck by a Mabel doll, "who is...?"

Gideon quickly takes her headband that seem to be the source her powers, "Pacifica catch!"

"I got it..."

"You idiots! That is mine!"

Mabel quickly runs to Pacifica to grab her headband...then they crash through the window, "Gideon! Catch!"

"What about you," he said as she is falling down, "how am I going to save her...okay Gideon think quick..."

Gideon jumps down and then the headband glows and suspends him the air and he use it again to suspend the two girls from death..."hey Mabel...I know it is hard to say...but...you hurt my friend..." Gideon gives the headband to Mabel, "my friendship with Pacifica is important to keep...may I do the same thing too...friends for now..."

"There goes my day," she was angry and walks into the forest.

"Pacifica...I'm..."

"No!" she cried, "no more apologies! You lied to me again...about Mabel's true intensions!"

"But Pacif..."

"Never speak to me again!" she grabs Gideon's hand, "come on! Let's go home!"

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **End Notes**

Somehow I am basically doing the love/hate relationships with Rev!Dipper and Rev!Pacifica...There is more coming up about Rev!Dipper's past...

Not really his true intentions but...a past where it is so sad...that it made me cry at times...it is somewhat the truth about what he has become now...and the reason why he loves Pacifica...

But that is one part of his life and also Reverse Bill Cipher coming to play into his life.


	7. Chapter 7- The Fair

"Hey kids how to like this Mystery Shack's fair!" Mr. Gleeful said, "enjoy this fair for a while..."

"Where are you going, Mr. Gleeful?" Pacifica said.

"I'll have to participate in the water dunk challenge...the one who created this needs to dunks and have make more than it is cost..." Gleeful said, "since my maintained guy is replaced...Wendy helped me to reinforced the trigger when it is pushed by the ball...whelp...I'll see you until the end of the day, children..."

Gideon sees his father walking away and feels depressed about himself.

"What's wrong Gideon?" Pacifica asked, "it is your father?"

"Yeah...it is..." Gideon said, "I remember back then...he didn't have enough time to hang out with me...well I guess this year I don't have to spend it alone at times..."

"Yeah...I guess so..." Pacifica said as she looks up and saw a free chicken posters, "omg a chicken!" then she ran towards to where the animal pen is.

Gideon chuckled, "she is the same as always...I going to follow her."

Pacifica spots pigs, cows, and then the chickens. Pacifica looks quickly for the best chicken that looks so cute and spot a one white chicken out of the brown feather ones... "Oh my gosh...it is so cute..."

"Ah I see you spot some our second runner up chicken...the ones after the pigs...since I have give you a riddle to win that chicken...now what does a chicken do to get to the road...?"

"Uh..." Pacifica said...

"That is the right answer...!" he said, "here you are...your own chicken...forever..."

"Oh thank you sir..." Pacifica said and saw Gideon, "look Gideon...I got a chicken..."

"Well I guess a bit cute..." the chicken started to poke at Gideon's hat when he lunged into see its face, "ow...ow..."

"Hey be nice...he is going stay with you for a while..." she said, "here watch it for me, okay..."

"Why?"

"Remember the bet?" she said, "also the chicken won't hurt you if touch the part of its wings! Okay...I'll see you later.."

"Okay...where can make someone to win a prize for me," Pacifica said.

"Sup, Pacifica..." Wendy said as a teenage boy hold a small bag of ice over her swollen eye, "how's your day going?"

"What happened to you!" she said.

"Oh, I was ask by my girlfriend here to get her a prize," he said, "then at my first try I accidently hit her with the ball..."

"Thanks Robbie...but you still got the prize the second," she said.

Robbie puts on his glasses, "yeah but...I hurt you..."

"Do say like that...you dork...you done it for this wonderful prize," she took out the plush toy, "this...I think this it's cool...how about you Pacifica...how's the bet going...?"

"Not as good..."

"Oh, I see...it will happen someday..." she said, "you just to look out for it...okay I'll see you later...bye Pacifica..."

Pacifica skimmed through her untied blond hair and stared at the plush toys hanging from the vendor, "a man should win a game for a lady...hmmm...relationships are hard..." she saw Dipper in the distance with his commoners clothes on. She runs up to him, "hey can get a toy for me?"

"I thought you weren't support to talk to me ever again?" he said.

"Yeah about that...remember when Gideon made copies of himself?" she said.

"Pfft," he crossed his arms, "do you know how many of them ganged up on me while I was at the washrooms...or that you beat my sister at a singing contest..."

"Yeah...I know," she blushed and sees Dipper's face also blushing and he turns his head and covered his mouth, "oh...I didn't mean to distress you that much..."

"You were looking at those toys..." Dipper said as he touched her back and they walked towards the vendor, "I can get one for you no problems..."

Dipper asked for one ticket and the vendor spoke out that he only have one chance to throw a ball at milk bottles, "and a one and a two..." and throws and missed, "ah crap!" He digs in his pocket and has a roll of tickets and gives to the vendor supervisor, "I am not giving out on that toy!" he slams the tickets on the stand and begin to throw the ball.

"Okay...will you doing that...I going to go off somewhere else," Pacifica said as she walked off, "why did he use his powers...?"

"Okay ball!" Pacifica hears his voice in the background, "don't fail me now!"

"This annoying!" she said and suddenly someone bumps into her, "hey! Watch where you going!"

"Huh! I've been spotted," the man's voice creaks, "I have to get out of here! Memory wipe!"

The man throws a wet towel on Pacifica's face and runs away, she took it off, "this is just a baby wipe...also that man is weird," she looks down and saw a tape measuring tape beside her foot, "what is this...some kind measuring tape!"

Pacifica pulls the tape very long and then released it...Once the tip of the tape touches the plastic tape roll. She was suddenly transported somewhere strange.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **End Notes**

The appearance of Blendin...wow how does consciences happen...when he does not notice that his tape measure is gone and was right beside Pacifica this whole time.

Poor eyesight man...

Also Rev!Dipper without using his powers...I can confirm that he never knew how to do a ball...or he is not use to the ball that was given to him...I just made him a dork...

Also the appearance of Robbie being a teenage who is smart and likes to read books...also he confessed his love to Wendy a long time ago...So every time he has to call Wendy coming into the shack...so he wouldn't bother her at work...

Such a great guy...Robbie is...and cute to...a new cinnamon roll came in to the fanfiction...


	8. Chapter 8- A New World

"What is this place," and she said looking around and it was a futuristic city that is clean...no wars, no homeless people, and no more old technology...

"Welcome to twenty seventy twelve," a radio voice called out, "where the future is the main priority...flying cars...cellphones in your head...no more staying on your bum we have to work and keep working to better our society..."

"This is a weird future!"

"Look mom! That lady has weird clothes on...like she is colourful clothes..."

"Sweetie that is not nice...if she likes clothes from the old timeline it is fine..."

"But it is too flashy..."

"Ah crap," she quickly pressed some buttons and then she was transported to a toy room with white walls and no window, "what is this?"

"He's coming...he's coming," a tanned man came into the room with a little boy in a blue dress shirt and grey short.

He held the boy and brings him to the edge of the room and pulled a bed from the wall...then laying the boy on it and put the covers on him...

"It is alright...Dipper..." he said as he touch the boy's face and he fall to sleep, "the nightmare is over...you can go to sleep...good night my PINE TREE."

Pacifica froze for a moment while holding onto the tape measure.

The man chuckled, "now...why is a little girl left stranded here?" the walls changes and warped and spins, "don't worry...no one can HEAR US NOW!" the man's right eye started to illuminate and then blackened

"Who are you?" Pacifica said, "where am I?"

"This my world...where are now is where you should be," he said, "I'm Will Cipher!"

Pacifica started to run away as fast she could until she found herself at the Tent of Telepathy. She sees Dipper a bit younger than he was using his levitation powers on a young girl.

"Please...stop..." she said.

"Okay," he put down his hand and then slowly put her down.

Suddenly, "what the actually fuck are you doing?!" then a old man started to whip the young Dipper's back and it rips the back of his dress shirt. His backside were covered in scars.

Then Dipper squeezed his hand and the girl in front of him exploded into pieces. Blood sprayed everywhere on his clothes, hair, and skin. His whole entire was covered in the girl's blood and organs.

"Oh my god," Pacifica covers her mouth of what is happening. She sees Dipper's scared face covered in blood.

Dipper screams so loudly and sees Mabel on the other side of the stage also covered in blood and she gave huge grin.

"Hahaha," the old man said, "your pact with Cipher is going well..."

"Great Grunkle Ford...!" Mabel said.

"Oh my little daring..." he said as he picks up Mabel. They both left the room and left Dipper on his knees crying...

"I'm sorry!" Dipper said, "I'm sorry...!"

Then the world warped again to see the dark tanned man on a chair of tiny people, "that is how life has been...Dipper can't laugh anymore because it hurts him...he is dying inside...he needs someone to bury him in peace..."

"Why are you showing my this...?"

Then the world warped again instead of Dipper...Pacifica was in his place of blood on the floor...and the intestine he was touching was warm...yet soft...

A head rolls towards her...and saw the young girl's face that looks like her... "that's me!"

"I love you...Pacifica..." a older Dipper comes in, "I'm fifteen years old now...I still love you...after all this time."

The older Dipper suddenly kisses her on the lips, "I love you...Pacifica..."

He lunges in for Pacifica's neck and she felt his wet lips on her neck...

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **End Notes**

What?

What just happened here...


	9. Chapter 9- It is So Mysterious

Pacifica was crying and then she woke up in a bed, "where am I?"

"You're awake..." Dipper said as he sat on the side of the bed, "thank god..."

"What is this place...?" it was the same white room that went into when she went back in time.

"You're in the warp room...I created with Cipher..." he said, "you know that bumbling idiot...that looks like a blue triangle...?"

Pacifica remembers about Cipher but however that last time she saw him was in his human form...She didn't think it was a good idea to ask that question...

"Here..." Dipper smiles as he gives a stuff toy to her from the fair, "it is the toy you wanted..."

"How did I get here?" Pacifica said.

"Well..."

 ***two days ago***

"Hey...Pacifica...I got your plush toy...the guy at the vendor just gave it to me after fifteen tries," he said to Pacifica fazed out of her mind with the tape measure in front of her chest...

Pacifica started to cry and then fainted in his arms, "I'm sorry Dipper..."

"Oi...Pacifica..." Dipper said as she lay in his arms, "hey! Pacifica wake up..."

 ***Present Time***

"That is when I brought you here..."

"Does your family knows we're here...?"

"No...they don't know...if they know that you're here...they will lock you up and become the next sacrifice..."

"But Gideon and the others...they will know that I'm away..."

"That would be a problem..." Dipper said, "that device in your hands...could you go back and forward in time...?"

"Uh yeah..." Pacifica said, "is there something wrong..."

"My Grunkle Ford talked about these and how he needed one..." Dipper said, "but I'll never give it to him...I'll need incinerate it..."

"No! How am I able to get back home," she said, "they will know that I'm with a maniac...!"

"A...maniac?" he said.

"Okay fine we will go back to the fair..." he said...he paused for a second and sees Pacifica crying... "What! Why are you crying!"

Pacifica tilts her head in curiosity and touches her face to feel her tears dripping down from her eyes.

"Don't cry...Pacifica..." as he leaned slowly to her face toward her lips and then looks down... "sorry...I didn't mean that...lets go back in time together..."

Dipper pulls the tape to two days and transported them to the fair...

"There that is the time...I got you your prize and I took you away..." Dipper and Pacifica saw their past selves across the fair. Pacifica saw her past self fainted in Dipper's arms and then shaking her to wake up. Without anything he could do past Dipper puts past Pacifica on his back and walked out of the fair.

"Looks like it is clear to go in..."

"Ah..." Pacifica said pointed at Dipper

"Ah...what...?"

"You are still wearing your Tent of Telepathy clothes..."

"Oh crap..."

"Whatever...the whole town already thinks were dating anyways..." she said.

"That means you've forgiven me?" his face lit.

"Nope...not yet..." she said, "but do you want to go on the Ferris wheel? I still have enough tickets...for both of us to get in."

"Okay...sure..." Dipper humbly accepts Pacifica's ticket and they continued to walk together.

Dipper shrugs like it was nothing because he didn't care whatever he wore now. He is actually dating someone that he liked since he got in Gravity Falls. How he wants a kiss from her...but he thought in his head that it would not be the greatest decision ever. Then he walks with a grumpy face with Pacifica to the Ferris wheel...

Pacifica sees Dipper's face and she thought that he was mad about something. Being on a date with person she thought that he was her enemy. Pacifica realized that she had a camera in her pockets and sees that she has one. Then Pacifica remembers that she brought a camera that her parents give for her thirteenth birthday earlier this year.

Pacifica takes out her pastel pink polaroid camera and then takes a photo of herself with Dipper...and make a peace sign at the same time. She turns to see him arguing with Will floating beside him. He looked angry at him and tells Will to go back home...

As they got on the Ferries wheel...Pacifica was still holding onto her camera and took selfies with Dipper and her. Pacifica's smile was so pleasant for Dipper is blush in front of Pacifica.

Pacifica started to chuckled and leans beside him as she looks at the photographs. Dipper turns to Pacifica and he smiles while looking at them.

That is when they know...they were having a good time together...

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Oh how I do want to make them kiss right now...

Next is the summerween...Arc 3 people...


	10. Chapter 10-Do want to be a Knight?

"That was fun," she said as they walked out from the Ferris wheel.

"Yeah...it kinda was..." Dipper looks over Pacifica's shoulder and saw pictures of them together, "hey...do you mind lending me some of those photographs?"

"No way...you are not getting your hands on them," she said.

"Why?"

"Scrapbook opportunities?" she gave a big grin and she showed her braces to him as she waving the photos...

"Well can't complain about that," Dipper chuckles and put his hands his pockets, "this is the first time you smiled at me..."

Pacifica blushes, "what...really?"

"Yeah," Dipper looks at Pacifica as he lean towards her face...

"Pacifica...help me!" Gideon yells at her while he was holding her chicken, "your bird kept on pecking on me...hurry up...we have to go!"

"Oh darn..." she said, "well...see you next time..."

Pacifica ran up to Gideon and took off the chicken from Gideon's hands. They both laughed as they went back to the Mystery Shack, while Pacifica was holding the plush toy won by Dipper and the pictures they took together in the Ferris wheel.

Dipper has the tape measure hidden way in his pocket and after the fair was finished. Dipper went deep to the bottomless pit by the Mystery Shack and threw the tape measure so nobody in this world could have it.

Dipper returns home to see Mabel on her fancy chair and a new pig on her lap...

"Nice pig you got there Mabel!" he said.

"Why... thank you...I won this off the fair..."

"I'm going to bed," as he got up the spiral staries, "tomorrow performance is Grunkle Stan and Ford right...?"

"Yep...no need to worry about it..."

 ***June 22, 2012***

"Well Dipper...guess what day it is!" Mabel said as she sees Dipper reading a book in the air...

Dipper crossed his arms, "what...another day to experiment on Will again?"

"Nope...it is Summerween today," she said, "that means we can dress up again..."

"Great..." he closes his book and gets on the ground, "what kind of twin dressing are we doing now..."

"Demons!"

"Yes...Demons," she said, "I'm the demon with horns...and you will be...umm..."

"A vampire?" he said.

"Yes...a vampire...with our theme colours!"

"Oh great," he said, "again with our theater colours..."

 ***Mystery Shack***

"It is Summerween tonight Pacifica!" Gideon said as he hid himself in the closet, "that would mean going out and get candy..."

"What is Summerween?"

"Well...since Gravity Falls loved Halloween so much...people celebrate Summerween..." he said as he got out of the closet door and shows himself as a vampire, "and I am a vampire this year...crafted it myself...so what are you going to make for tonight?"

"It has already a Friday of our first week in Gravity Falls and they have a holiday that it is like halloween..." she said, "I'm in..."

Pacifica quickly took put her fabrics, needles, threads, and a sewing machine and started on her costume...

 ***Lunch time***

"Pacifica!" Mr. Gleeful said, "it is time to eat!"

"Sure...I'll be right there..." Pacifica came down the stairs and she saw Gideon's vampire clothes on his chair and started to eat his grill cheese sandwich

"Yum...this tastes great dad..."

As Gideon bites in the buttery bread, and the dipping cheese, Gideon was happy of what his dad cook for him.

"Hi guys!" Pacifica blushes while her left hand was wrapped around her right wrist.

They saw Pacifica is a red velvet robe with puffy white on the edges and a king's royal crown on the side of her head. She wore a type of military clothing with was black and a golden sceptre with a red jewel on top.

"Wow!" they both said.

"Yeah I know..." she said, "it is a little over the top..."

"Pat...you are so good at making things so quickly," Gideon said.

"Yeah," Mr. Gleeful took out a camera from the drawer, "and I want to take a photo out of it...to remember this day...after you eat lunch...Pacifica..."

 ***After Lunch***

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yep" they both said as the children wore their costumes on by the door...

"say cheese..."

"Cheese!" they say as the camera flashed.

"Okay...we're going to have some hamburgers tonight on the grill..." Mr. Gleeful said, "also..."

"Yeah..." they say.

"Before you go out...Be careful out there..."

"Sure..."

 ***evening***

"Ok time to go Gideon!" Pacifica said as he gave his hand and brings him out of the door, "we'll see you later Mr. Gleeful..."

Pacifica drags Gideon outside until they got of the sidewalk in downtown of Gravity Falls. Gideon quickly pulls away from Pacifica's hand.

"Hey what are you doing? We have to stick together..."

"I've done Summerween all by myself every year...Pacifica..." Gideon said, "I'm not a baby anymore...I can take care of myself..."

"But..."

"Sup...guys," Dipper walks in dress as a vampire, "I you guys would be here..."

"Dip..." Pacifica's eyes were quickly covered by Dipper's hand...

"Don't say my name out here...just say Tyrone..."

"But..."

"Just say it..." Dipper said as he turns to see Gideon also dressed in a vampire costume and smiles, "well...I guess I am not the only one dress at a vampire..."

Dipper quickly went to Gideon and wrap his arm around him and pat his shoulder, "huh?" Gideon was confused...

"Then what are you? A queen?" Dipper said.

"I am king...you bastard," Pacifica throws her sceptre at Dipper's head and his head fell back. Pacifica quickly runs and picked out her sceptre, "why aren't you at the Tent of Telepathy?"

"We're having a semi-party at the mansion..." Dipper said, "Will take care of my presents for me..."

"You mean..." Pacifica thought back to his other form that she saw in the past version of Will Cipher and before she could say anything...

Dipper interrupted her, "yes he metamorphosis to any form...yet...he is not yet how to possessed me yet which is the second stage of our pact and then with a stronger pact...we can do shows...without the help of Mabel or anybody..."

Dipper kept talk about randomness that Pacifica doesn't understand and decides to take a picture of herself and Dipper thinking with his hand on his chin. The flash startled Dipper and Pacifica shakes the polaroid photo in her hands, "that is what you get when you talk too much..."

"Oh sorry..." Dipper said, "I was thinking about something..."

"What?"

Dipper blushes and turns his head, "do you want me to be your knight and shining armor..." and then realized he just said it out loud and then became frozen with his eyes wide open.

Pacifica blushes and becomes frustrated and then she whacks Dipper's head with her sceptre.

"Ow...ow," Dipper bends down and covers his head from the blow to the head and he felt dizzy for a moment.

"Come Gideon...lets go and get some candy..."

* * *

That is when more and more memories started to flow in after Summerween has happen. That day was the day when Pacifica no longer see Dipper as her enemy. She almost forgives him, but there are times where he lies to get things from her. Gideon's courage gets better every single day.

Gideon and Pacifica fought ghosts and computer game characters brought to life. They found government secrets. Then Gideon got jealous of not being at tall as Pacifica, and Gideon became manlier than he can ever be.

Those were the days when they were having fun...

Until...things in this world is not perfect...

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **End Notes**

Pacifica no longer sees Dipper as a threat and begins to have feelings for him. As well for Dipper, he learns that creating a relationship takes more effort than just being a big fat liar.

Next Chapter takes before "Dreamscapers and after the "land before swine"

Doing worry... I'll make side chapters with the events of the episodes, but sometimes the episode timeline doesn't make any sense so I have to take it out.

like for example Summerween...being the first week of their summer vacation. That episode in the series was out of continuity because of the timeline of Summerween is June 22.

Which doesn't make sense since that summer vacation starts on the third week of June. So I have to make it early...


	11. Chapter 11-The Future

Pacifica went outside for a like hike in the woods by herself. Suddenly she kicked something that was on the ground. It was the old time traveling tape measure from a few weeks ago.

"How is this still here?" she said as she picked it up, "although, I do want to know about that time...when his older self kissed me..."

Pacifica thought about the time that he kissed her straight on the lips...Then she pulled the tape to two years into the future.

 ***Two years in the future***

When she came to the future, it was the same as anything else. Pacifica held the tape measure in her hands and decided to walk to town. Everything was the same...however there was something different of this town right now...

She noticed that there aren't that much posters of the Tent of Telepathy on the poles...walls of houses or even in corner stores. Pacifica went inside the mall and saw that Hoo Ha's jamboree was gone and was replaced by a pizza chain.

"Huh?" she said, "I guess things have changed..."

Pacifica walk in the store to the cash register, "hi can I have 2 slices of pizza please..."

"Wow! Look at her..." the clerk said, "you have one of the best Pacifica Northwest's cosplay ever..."

"That is..."

"Here it is our thanks or our policy to give to people who can dress Pacifica very nicely..."

"Uh thank you..."

As Pacifica finished eating her free pizzas...she walked out and then saw Mabel... "ah crap!" Pacifica hides in the corner and over hears Mabel and Will.

"You know...Will," Mabel said, "once we get home...we have to go back to New York for my pageant..."

Pacifica sees Will in his tanned skinned human form with his eye patch on his left eye...

"Oh sorry young mistress...we'll go to there once we get back to the mansion...do you want to see your brother?"

"Brother has more important things to do in this world..." Mabel said, "like taking care of Pacifica when she comes back here..."

"Oh...I see young mistress..."

Pacifica sees them walking outside and then she slowly walks outside...

Suddenly someone grabs onto her wrist and pulls her, "hey! Let me go!"

Pacifica...you came back," a young teenage boy said and gave her a kiss. He lets go and saw her eyes dripping with tears, "hey! You're..." he suddenly hugs her, "hey! It is alright..."

* * *

"So...you came from the past," he said.

Pacifica blushes and nods.

"Ah...I see," Dipper turns and stares off the distance, "it's already two years since you left Gravity Falls...I waited..."

"You waited...?"

"Yes I did," he said, "because I promised you..."

"Why?"

"Because you told me so..."

Pacifica froze for a second...in a moment of time...she would say that to me...Dipper waited for two years for his Pacifica returned back...Things changed a lot since...Mabel...she changed as well...

"And...Ma...Mabel?" Pacifica said, "what is she doing now?"

"I can't tell you what happened in the future..." he said, "what you just saw right now is the future but I can't tell you why she changed..."

"It is weird though..." she said, "your family now doesn't care anymore if the make money..."

"I can't tell you..." Dipper slowly kisses Pacifica and takes the tape measure from her, "I love you..." Dipper slowly looks at Pacifica and he laughs, "hahaha, seeing your younger self made me remember something..."

"What?" Pacifica said, "what is it?"

"I accidentally kissed before I even saw the gift that you are suppose to wear for me when you left..." he said, "such good memories..."

"So you do like me?"

"Of course I do..." he quickly said, "I know it might be hard to swallow it in but...that is always being me..." Dipper sees Pacifica engulfed in light... "hey! You put this on a timer?"

"What?" Pacifica sees Dipper holding the tape measure in his hand, "hey give it back!"

"I can't let you do that..." Dipper said as he moves her blond hair over her ear. Pacifica can feel his warm fingers on the tip of her right ear and gives a sinister smile, "because...you're mine!"

Pacifica widens her eyes, "hey! Dipper..." and then she disappears into thin air.

"Hopeful she made it back...safe and sound," Dipper latch on the time machine on his belt, "I should go back home...I got excited for nothing," he put his hands in his pockets he then looks up and saw a teenage girl with long blond hair that is tied with a red scrunchie hair tie, wearing a blue shirt with a black button-up sweatier that is pink with white long sleeves and purple on the cuffs and collar, silver star earrings, and blue jeans. Dipper starts to cry, "hey Pacifica..."

Pacifica smiled with a small tear dripping down on her face, "hey jerkface!"

Pacifica and Dipper both ran up to each other and they hugged...So very tightly...Then they look at each other and they kissed each other... So very passionately...

 ***Two Years Back***

Pacifica found herself in the park and she started to walk back home towards the Mystery Shack. As she walk down the pathway, Pacifica saw Dipper sitting on the swing set alone. Pacifica thought of what happened in the future...So very quickly, she came up to him, "hey!"

"Hey there," Dipper said as she saw that was wearing a long orange sleeve shirt today.

"May I sit here?"

"Be my guest...No one is in the park..."

Pacifica sat next to Dipper is a double swing set, "you know...I was thinking about something..."

"What is that...?"

Pacifica couldn't tell him that he met his future self because that would break the rules of time, "I thought about what you say about back a few weeks ago...I was king and you wanted to be a knight? Then your sister summoned that weird candy monster to get with Gideon..."

"Yeah...What is that?"

"I just noticed something...after we found some government secrets...and found your whole family was an entire fault...you were not fazed by that..."

"Yeah it is because I knew for a long time..."

"Well...I see more and more that Gideon is almost no longer a ten year old boy anymore," Pacifica said, "he is getting respected like no other boy can do...well except for your Great Uncles...and some of the townspeople like for the example...the police..."

"Yep that is him alright...no wonder his father hides his very own son...For us not to know about him coming to Gravity Falls..." he said, "but in the end...he would be the one that bites the dust..."

"Shut up," Pacifica punches him in the shoulder.

"Ow...ow..." Dipper covers his shoulder very tightly and flinches away from her and twitches...

"What's wrong...is there something wrong...you're twitching...?" Pacifica rolls up his left arm sleeve and saw his arm covered in bruises, "What the hell? What are these!"

"Just say away from me!" Dipper jumps up and started to walk away from her.

"Hey!" she said running towards him, "let me help you with them!"

Pacifica touches his face and then Dipper quickly turns away. He felt her hand rubbing against his cheek and rubs off the make up of a deep cut from Ford's whipping from a few weeks ago...He hides his wounds from practical makeup and lied about his situation to Pacifica. Dipper slaps Pacifica in the face and she feel down, "stop it get away from me!"

"Dipper..." she said as he saw his back towards her.

Dipper stopped and turns to see Pacifica one red sided cheek. Dipper went up to her and took his hand out, "grab my hand..."

Pacifica grabs his hand and he pulls her up, "ah..."

"Ow..."

* * *

"So...how long this been going on...?" Pacifica got a bag of ice and place it on her cheek...and then she saw Dipper putting makeup on his face...

"Since I could remember..."

"Why...why they kept doing this to you..."

"Because I'm the black sheep of the family...All I was to do is to escape...leave this place behind..." he said," however like any herd of sheep you always follow and other white sheep...what my family thinks it is pure...I think it is sickening...It disgusting..."

"Could you heal?"

"Oh yes with Will's pact...but since our bonds isn't strong enough...he heal me every two weeks...Today is the day that I get healed by him...all the scars, gashes that I had earlier will disappear...but I know it will start all over again...but the only scars that don't heal are the ones before my pact..."

Pacifica is reminded of the scars on his back when he was a child. His back will always burns from them everyday for the rest of his life until his bond with Will strengthens. Then the girl he accidentally killed when he was a boy because he didn't follow orders and didn't accept his family's profession. It is a long chain of pain...

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **End Notes:**


	12. Chapter 12- Black Matter

***2 years in the future***

"Young master..." Will called out to Dipper, "miss Northwest's life is running out of time..."

Dipper holds Pacifica in his arm as he took out the tape measure as a black mass held towards them, "damn it..It won't stop won't it...There has to be another way around this Will!"

"Young master...I still don't have enough bonds with you..." Will said as his triangle body floats in the air, "I can't help you..."

"Then help her...!"

"What?"

"Protect her at all costs okay..." Dipper said as he looks at the unconscious Pacifica, "there nothing more than the woman that I've loved..."

"Okay..."

As the black mass engulfs the street, Dipper started throw Pacifica to Will...Will quickly grabs her at the same time he changed to his human form...

"Hey there..." Will said, "it is alright..." Will looks up and see Dipper getting engulfed by the darkness. Will laughs, "so you do have enough strength left to strength my bond with you..."

* * *

 ***2 years ago***

Dipper suddenly wakes up in his chair, and sees the clock beside him, "whatever it takes...to protect her..."

Dipper opens the long curtain beside him and the light rushes in his room.

"Oh my..." Will calls out as he drops the platter of tea, "oh no! The tea...it is all over the floor...Young Master...I'm sorry..."

"Will..."

"Eh...?"

Dipper smacks the blue triangle in the eye. Will covered his eye and floats away, "what did I say not to get this kind of tea in this rug?" Dipper looks through a shady book and then draw lines around it with powder into a large circle. Then light sparkled a bit, "there all done...just vacuum the place when I'm gone..."

Dipper walks out of his room and left Will there floating in his room, "young master...what are you thinking right now..."

* * *

"You know..." Dipper said to Pacifica as she was in front of a barn door, "you really starting to piss me off."

Dipper held down Pacifica's arms against the door... "what...what are you doing?" Pacifica said.

"I've done horrible things in my life...I can't control myself..." he said, "right here...when I was a kid...I catch snakes, rats, bugs and birds...what I've did to them...well...I kill them against this barn door...I use nails to hammer them down to the wood...they kept struggling until they bleed...You think that I am always the good guy...I'm not...I am your enemy..." Dipper lifts of his hand and started to squeeze his hand over Pacifica's neck.

As Dipper was about to lift up his fist at Pacifica...Will came in, "no young master! Stop!" Will went into Dipper's body and disappeared inside of him, but he was daze of what the hell was going on and then faints...

"Dipper...are you..." Pacifica said.

Dipper woke up and she saw him with blue eyes with a cat's eye pupil, "what? What happened?"

"Dipper your eyes?"

"Huh?" he said, "I'm not Dipper...I'm Will..."

Somehow Will has Dipper's voice...Pacifica was confused of what is going on, "okay to you remembered..."

"I remember going inside of Dipper...Oh my god," Dipper started to cry, "how...how did I possessed Dipper..."

"What..."

"How did this happened!"

"Okay...Just stop!"

"Huh?" Will looks at Pacifica, "well okay...You're a lot nicer than I actually thought you were..."

"Why is it because I am a bad person...?"

"No...I just didn't get to know you better..." Will said, "but you still remember my human form?"

"Well yeah..." she said, "did you ever told him about your human form...?"

"I have not...not yet..." he said, "I just can't believe our bond is even strong enough to let me possess him...It must of being something inside of him that he was unsure about..."

"That is it?"

"Well yeah..."

"I kinda like you better than the jerkface..."

"Really?" Will said, "...you want to hang out sometime...?"

"Making him jealous to be with another man when you know who it is...wow you are good..."

Will lightly punches Pacifica in the shoulder, "hey! Don't mention it...The thing is...I can become human anytime that I want...I just don't know when I change into my other form...You seen it didn't you?"

"Yeah I did," she said.

"Then you must know something," Will's blue eyes started at Pacifica as he held her hand, "sorry, I can't let myself to do this. It is inhuman when I am just a spirit from another dimension."

"You are from another dimension?"

"yes," Will bends down in front of Pacifica and grabs her hand, "it is a very scary place to be in."

Will in Dipper's body suddenly kisses Pacifica hand. Pacifica freaked out for a second and turns her head to see if there is any people around. Then she saw Will holding her hand with both of his hands and cried. Pacifica can see the tears glossing over Dipper's black gloves. Pacifica didn't know why Will was crying and asked, "why are you crying?"

Will widens Dipper's eyes and lets go of her hand and wipe away the tears on his sleeves, "I'm sad, Pacifica..."

"What? Why are you sad about about?"

"I don't know?" he said, "I'm just sad..."

"For no reason at all?"

"Yes!" Will said, "and I don't know why I'm sad all the time..."

Pacifica bends down and then hugs Will, "I'm sorry too...For this talk between me instead of Dipper but I am glad you protected my life. I know that Dipper has no self control onto himself because the way he acts. You were the one who is trying to pull him out of the dark. I am happy for that but you can't protect me all the time. We all die sometimes, Will..."

"Miss Northwest...?" he said and smiled, "thank you..."

* * *

 ***2 years later***

"What?" Dipper said, "you don't mean?"

"Yes, I lied to you..." Will said giving a sinister smile, "I was the one summoned by your Grunkle Ford...but with the price of him and his family line become evil. However, it doesn't end there...I needed a vessel who can have a large bond with me. Everything was an act and once Miss Northwest came in...She was the perfect catalyst to strengthen my bond with you."

Dipper looks at Pacifica lying unconscious in his arm, "Pacifica...say with me!"

"Oh she can't hear you anymore," Will said, "after I broke her neck..."

"No!" Dipper said, "you bastard! Why, why would you do this?"

"Because..." he said, "it was my plan all along to get everyone encase in this black matter. I control everything in this world. That is why the humans sent me away forever because I was too dangerous. That is when you guys came along and brought me back into **his world."**

"His world?" he said, "what do you mean?"

"Damn that bitch..." Will said, "the first time she saw me. She knew it all along. I tried to destroy her memories but she keeps remembering everything that I intended to do...and she..."

Dipper saw Will holding his right arm with electricity flowing out of it, "Pacifica?"

"Yes she did and what made me to destroy this universe faster," he said, "she put on a device on me so I would died faster. But it was too late when I lied to her that if my body dies so will you as well. Then she didn't care anyways and at the same time I am slowly dying and I broke her neck to kept her shut up."

"You killed her!"

Will laughs, "what am I suppose to do? She was the one who struggled... But remembering back, she was crying and when I saw her died face on top of my body. Her eyes drained and became like a doll. A beautiful doll...so precious that I might put her as my trophy back at my home."

* * *

"Will what are doing?" Pacifica said.

"Just put out a show, my love..." Will said, "don't worry about it...this will all end soon."

"What did you just call me?"

"I see...so you don't deny being with Dipper," he said, "I had my eye on you for a long time but it turns out you're just another worthless bitch..."

"Wait? What are you doing?"

"I want to see if I can your head straight..."

"No stop..." Pacifica took out a device that looked like a taser.

"Why are doing that to me?" he said, "if you kill me? Then Dipper will die as well..."

Pacifica started to cry, "I don't care..."

"So you really are sacrificing the one you love...once he is died, you have no one," Will said, "you have no one. Not even Gideon..."

 **End Chapter**

* * *

End Notes:

I got nothing but the truth that Reverse Bill is very deceiving and can never be a fool like the regular Bill Cipher.


	13. Chapter 13- It Complicated

Before You read this chapter, I want you to search Persona 4, **"who's there"** and play this song at the same time for this first part.

* * *

"You can't be serious," Pacifica said.

"Oh but I am," Will said, "let's be honest. We are all created by someone who is not real. Then we show up out of nowhere in a blink of an eye. Reality? Huh? It is just another person's game to see who can live out the rest of them. What you seeing here is not reality and if you did saw reality, everything is just dull and annoying as hell. Don't you agree?"

"I don't know," she said," how should I know?"

"That is the point," he said," you are questioning yourself about what reality really is..."

"That is not true!" she said, "we need to exist because of all the things we humans have do. We to experience this stuff in order for all of us to have true happiness..."

"True...Happiness?" he said, "that is nothing...we are worthless when we die and we will never exist again. That is why I wanted to live. I wanted to live so badly to change this world that I was brought into long ago. Then that stupid prick got me in the way and kill me. Although, I killed I whole bunch of people before I died. Before long, thirty years ago I came back to this world as a spirit. Even though I can't do much in the physical realm the only thing that I could do is corrupt a whole entire family except for one, Dipper. Dipper did not held the cursed but it made him questioned about reality many times after he kill many things. The last thing he kill was his first love while performing on stage and after that I have to be the one doing all the performances."

"So all this time you possessed Dipper?"

"Yes! I did!" Will said, "he was too scared of killing things and making him unstable; however, his soul was too unstable that his mind locked back in. That I needed something. A catalyst that changes everything so my plan runs smoothly and that is you." Will made a crazy laugh, "hahaha! How remarkable that Dipper actually falls in love with you and you fall in love with him! It is so great that the two of you got together so my plan will run smoothly. Soon this place will be cover by my power..."

"What do you mean?"

"Look for yourself..."

Pacifica looks at her arm and saw black sludge on her arm and started to spread, "what!? What is this!?"

"It is something that I've cooked up while we're talking," Will said as Pacifica points the taser at him, "oh you are trying to kill me when you know the consequences...killing me will also kill Dipper. Do you want that?"

"I don't care," she tased Will's right arm, "if there is a place for him to die. He will die peacefully because I love him."

"Damn you bitch!" Will said as he touched her neck and spins it and he can hear it crack, "shut up you bitch! You have no clue who you are taking about...There is no such thing as love or even hope because you are too late to save this world." Will saw Pacifica's nose bleed and then put her in his arms and search for Dipper around town, "now, where is that damn bastard..."

* * *

 ***2 years ago The Pines Family Annual Party***

"It the yearly party that everyone is waiting for!" Mabel said, "aren't you excited!"

"Huh?" Dipper looks up from his book and went back to reading, "no not really..."

Mabel smacks his book on his head, "you know that you have be excited for this or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Nothing really," she said, "but dress in your better suits today...We have a lot going."

"Yeah I know," Dipper said, "I'll see you downstairs."

Mabel smiles, "good!"

* * *

"Hey, do you hear that the Pines family is having their annual party tonight?"

"Nope," Pacifica said, "why?"

"Well it is a day where famous people to have fun," Gideon said, "I wish that I could get invited."

"Why is that?"

"I remembered in a folktale that a ghost haunts the house at the same night for at least since the mansion was made a long time ago," he said, "because I to exorcised that ghost in the Pines mansion someday."

"Uh, Gideon!" Pacifica said, "remember what I said that the Pines Family is the worst." Suddenly they hear the door knock on the door and Pacifica quickly answers the door, "But that is not jelously talking, I'll just say that right in Dipper's face," and saw Dipper in a trench coat, and a pair of sunglasses.

"I need your help," Dipper said.

Pacifica could not say anything for a second until she said right in front of Dipper, "you're the worst!" and slams the door in from of him.


End file.
